Mistress of Longbourn
by jajabaraer
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet has another influence in her life. (Note : Darcy might come in later)
1. Chapter 1 - Margaret

Margaret Carlton is my child. All other major characters belong to Jane Austen though.

* * *

Margaret Carlton had been one of the most sought among debutantes upon her coming out into society. Being clever and sensible, she did not have unrealistic expectations about her future. Indeed the ways of the Ton did not leave much space for those. As long as she could remember, her mother had always stressed upon her the importance of being a proper lady and marrying right. Hers had been a difficult birth which had left her mother unable to bear any more children but this had done little to phase her parents, whose only concern in life was their standing in the Ton. And so she was brought up to be proficient in all that the society declared should be the accomplishments of a gently bred woman and was declared all and sunder to be the epitome of a Lady. She batted her eye lashes, giggled behind the handkerchief she embroidered herself and hung onto every word out of the mouth of the gentlemen who called upon her. Indeed, paired with her sizeable dowry and her mother being the 'niece of the grandson of an Earl' - she rolled her eyes inwardly whenever that came up- her prospects were all that was labelled good and she resigned herself to being sold- married off to the best offer they got as soon as possible (her mother thought being married in your first season was the best thing that could happen to her. All fashionable ladies did so).

But life took a turn for her towards the end of the season. Both her parents had high hopes on Sir James Reginald when misfortune struck. Her father too gambled, like all worthy gentlemen - he supped with two Earls Meg, two earls - but in her humble opinion which no one sought, her father was particularly bad at the sport. But his losses have always been manageable due to the income from their two estates. That year however, floods had dealt great loss to the estate in Somerset which was responsible for a significantly large portion of their earnings and yet Mr. Richard Carlton was resolute that the next day would be when his luck would turn. A few days further saw him deep in debt to a number of people.

They had to sell their land in Somerset for the money, her dowry of twenty thousand pounds was reduced to six thousand and in the end, there remained just one more person they owed money to : Mr. Ferdinand Bennet.

Mr. Ferdinand Bennet was a widower with no children and who owned land in Hertfordshire. While he usually ventured into London for the express reason of dabbling in his favorite past time that was gambling, this time he had another purpose in mind - to find a wife. It was in this circumstance that the solution presented itself. Ms. Carlton was young, beautiful and accomplished and a match with her would remove the tiring necessity of having to actively court other women. So he proposed his solution : Give him Ms. Carlton's hand in marriage and he would absolve the family of the debt he was owed.

The elder Carlton's were only too relieved at the option which would let them keep their London townhouse instead of selling it for funds. They were all too aware thst word of them losing their land in Somerset would get around soon and along with Margaret's reduced dowry, the chance of her marrying high was extremely now low.

So decisions were made and the moment the last of the banns were read, Margaret Carlton found herself married to a man twice her age.

While the fact that her parents were practically using her as payment greatly angered and saddened her, her attitude towards the marriage itself was mainly indifference - Sir Reginald had been dull, vain and only spoke of how everyone admired his beard - for she she always knew she next to no chance of marrying for love. And when - on a later date - she learned about her parents having to sell their townhouse for paying off more debts and retiring to their other estate which earned two thousand per annum, she might have indulge in a brief smile of pleasure before penning the appropriate regrets.

Three years into the marriage saw the birth of George Bennet and another two years later little Thomas Bennet joined their family. Their was little love between the couple; indeed, matters became grim when the estate master's hobby proved disaster for the family. The experience of his in-laws had done little to curb his own fondness for the indulgence. By the time George was six, only the estate of Longbourn remained in the family - Netherfield and the townhouse having been sold off to pay off the debts. While she did not mourn the loss of their house in town due to her lack of love for London, Margaret had been livid that her husband was so careless with the future comfort of their sons. Such was her anger that Mr. Bennet promised to not gamble again.

The patriarch was less than pleased with having to agree thus and chose to spend his time indulging completely in his other favorite past time - hunting. Margaret in turn took up the education of their children.

George was kind and bright and he soaked up everything his Mama said like a sponge. Thomas however, payed little attention to anything other than his books and after all her entreaties proved for naught, Margaret gave up. It was more important that George learned not to waste away money like his father, that he learned how to manage the estate properly and so she worked with their steward to teach the heir of Longbourn. And years later when both Bennets were in Cambridge and Thomas let them know of his decision to not marry and remain dealing in Academics, her decision seemed to be proved correct.

By the time George had turned 19, Ferdinand's age and the accompanying ailments did not facilitate his desire to hunt. With the greatly diminished sojourn's to Town, Ferdinand became more involved with what went on in Meryton. When he suddenly became concerned with George's education whenever he visited between his studies, Margaret learned that it was the current fashion to compete over who had the better estate. But her husband's current inclination was one she was loathe to discourage.

Things seemed to be changing for the better and when he returned from his studies, Margaret had been so proud as she watched her eldest manage the estate with dedication and generosity.

Then tragedy struck.

George was found dead in his bed a year after he had taken charge of Longbourn. The doctor declared it heart failure but Margaret couldn't understand. There was no precedent for it - no one in her family or husband's have ever come under the affliction. But her son remained dead.

Margaret expected the quarrel that followed. Thomas had always made it known that he did not want to be a landowner. While he - with great reluctance - agreed to shoulder the expectations that came with being heir, he was incensed at his father's insistence that he come home immediately after his studies as opposed to after a tour of the continent. Her support of Thomas made little effect. After threats, entreaties and promises of withholding allowance, Thomas came in home in great temper.

It did not end there. After a year had passed, Ferdinand began his insistence that Thomas marry to beget an heir so that something like what happened to their eldest would not happen. Rows ensued until Thomas stayed away for three days after having stormed off again. When he returned he had a scathing smile on his face as he announced he was courting Miss Fransces Gardiner. Her father was an attorney in Meryton and Ferdinand was nearly apoplectic with rage that his son meant to marry so below his station. But Thomas' decision remained unmoved.

It only took a moment after meeting the young lady for her to realize that Thomas had proposed to the first pretty face he saw - after ensuring she was no gentle bred of course. She would have gladly accepted the girl had Thomas loved her or at least, had she been sensible but Margaret looked at the pretty blonde who was giggling and trilling about bonnets and realized her son was making a big mistake. She tried to caution him, telling him he was being too hasty and blind in his decision, that he wouldn't be truly happy unless he respected his spouse but so great was the young Bennet's rage at his father that he would hear nothing against his actions. (Later one day Thomas would turn to his mother with despair in his eyes after yet another nonsensical monologue from Fanny but Margaret would never remind him of all her advises against the match).

Within three months, Fanny Gardiner was Fanny Bennet. Perhaps it is might as well that Ferdinand died six month later after falling down the stairs as his disappointment would have been great what with Fanny giving birth to little Jane Bennet. Or perhaps he might have found an ally in his daughter in law, bonding with her over lamentations about their misfortune in the babe being a girl. Nevertheless, Ferdinand left an unpleasant gift when he died. Upon his son's engagement, in a fit of rage, he had changed his will to put an entail on it. When Margaret learned, she had nearly committed bodily harm but she controlled herself and reduced his ire such that he agreed to change his will as soon as possible. He died the next day.

Thomas gently held his daughter and Margaret found reason to hope that perhaps her son might yet find happiness.

She was partly right. Thomas loved his daughter but he was did not exert himself in the least to oversee any part of her growth. He held her and perhaps spent an hour in Jane's presence but otherwise looking after Jane fell upon her mother and Margaret. The older woman watched pained, as Thomas became a complete recluse, sequestering himself in his library, not exerting himself in the least to look after the estate and becoming disgusted with lack of sense his wife showed.

Margaret tried to instruct Fanny how to manage the household, she truly did but the new wife was buoyed with the sense of entitlement that came with the sudden elevation in her status and ignored her mother-in-law completely. So it fell upon her to visit the tenants and ensure the smooth running of the house.

Two years later, Fanny was nearing her confinement again. This time she was sure it will be a son. And so, when little Elizabeth was born, Fanny had refused to touch her. The first time Margaret saw Thomas lose his temper with his wife was when Fanny refused to breast feed the babe.

She had greatly underestimated Fanny's hostility with the babe. While it mellowed over time, in the beginning, it fell upon her to take care of Elizabeth as Fanny went around the neighbourhood crowing over Jane's admittedly lovely face.

A year hence, Fanny went into labour with a fear which proved true - Mary Bennet was born.

Another two years and she was barely held any hopes. The household greeted Catherine Bennet.

Two years down the line, Fanny was entirely resigned and when the doctor declared that Fanny won't conceive again after Lydia, she barely blinked.

Margaret remained disappointed in the lack of interest her son showed in his girls but her ire alleviated a little one day when she came upon him staring at Elizabeth as the 4 year old tried to wear her father's breeches. The child kept a steady stream of complaints to herself about her Mama and dresses and Thomas threw his head back laughing before taking the bewildered child in his arms, murmuring her name with great affection. That was the moment Thomas found his favorite daughter.

Margaret was not insensible to the dire circumstances of her grand children. The estate did not yield sufficient enough to provide a good dowry and Thomas' indolence wasn't helping. They had to let go of the steward when paying one became to cumbersome. Fanny was too busy thinking about bonnet's and dresses and future son in laws - Lydia was barely an year old! - and the entail left their lives in a great state of uncertainty.

Margaret looked at wild, clever Elizabeth who sat in her lap, lisping through the words of the book before deciding that she would have to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

 _ **Hey people. I just got this idea and had to write it so tada! You might realize it is kind off hurried. I will go through it again on a later date. I just had to post it because I wasn't sure if I would get time again before January.**_

 _ **I have ideas for the story but I'm not sure if it will work out. I'm not exactly the picture of diligence but I'll try! The name and summary might change depending on how I go with the story.**_

 _ **If you have any ideas for the story let me know, yeah? I can't promise you I will act on it but I will see? But note : if I continue, I have no plans of writing a story with Margaret Bennet an active participant. She is only to guide. She will not remain alive much longer. Mwahwaha**_

 _ **Let me know what you think. All criticisms welcome** **!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Lessons

Everyone except Margaret belongs to the wonderful Jane Austen

* * *

Persuading Fanny to let her take care of the eldest three's education was an easy task. She showed no great love for her children with the exception of Lydia and perhaps Kitty and Margaret decided to count it as a blessing. She would have preferred to see to all the children but circumstances prevented it. Age was showing its marks - she tired easily and her head hurt almost everyday. Running the household properly - which included undermining half of Fanny's orders subtly - and seeing to the tenants - as the current mistress had no interest in that - took up much of her time and as it is, it would require some careful time management to include her grandchildren's education into the day.

She thanked the Lord that Fanny would by no means undermine her position as an impromptu governess for her children. All fake modesty aside, she knew that the sensible population of Hertfordshire respected if not outright liked her. (After the showmanship, lies and deceit so prominent in London, Margaret found herself fond of the countryside with its petty jealousies and idle gossips, none of which tried to purposefully wound. She had learned to love the country and the people learned to love her for it). Much to her amusement, the other half which thrived on gossip seemed to dot on her fondly. Piecing together bits of rumours and whispers, Margaret was presented with various tales with herself as the protagonist. Her favorite was the one in which her parents had arranged the tragic death of her one true love and in her melancholy, persuaded her to accept Ferdinand's offer for their nefarious plans. (And Ferdinand - a rich land owner of the north - being enchanted by her beauty, had given all his belongings save his land in Hertfordshire to her greedy parents in return. As so it was that the poor, tragic Margaret humbly lived in Longbourn.) All in all, she became the closest to a princess in the particular part of the country. She prominent women of the neighbourhood were quick to take Fanny into the fold and _educate_ her with stories of her incredible mother-in-law. It took 2 months after her marriage for Fanny to stop staring at her in awe all the times. And if she had to play Bach on the piano or take out on of her old gowns from town sometimes to hammer in the fact that she used to be one of the social elites Fanny in turn adored and jealously loathed, Margaret considered it necessary for the greater good. A little manipulation was justified in her mind if it kept Fanny from undermining her authority concerning her grandchildrens' education.

Not to say she disliked Fanny. No. Fanny was crass, petty, self-serving and thrived on gossip but she was also a product of the society. While she could never forgive her for blatantly favoring her youngest child and outright ignoring some of the others, Margaret pitied her for how she was on a path which would alienate her from her children. All of her entreaties and reproaches fell on deaf ears and sometimes she felt that perhaps Thomas had been cruel to his wife - bringing her into a lifestyle yet unknown, only to her ignore her after. And Fanny, not yet 30, constantly worried about her future and growing to dislike her husband, so different from the excited, chattering girl she had been mere years ago.

Margaret tried her best to shield the children from the worst of her mother's influence. Seeing as Lydia and Kitty were still too young, she concentrated on the eldest children. All three had started on the piano with various levels of enthusiasm. Jane and Lizzy had started making simple patterns on cloth. She remembered being four years old and pricking her pudgy fingers in an attempt to make patterns and cloth and decided to put off teaching Mary till she was a little more older.

Reading was a point she debated upon. She knew that indifference and disapproval were most common when it came to the ton's opinion about women and books since apparently it indicated that the fair gender did not put enough effort into more _appropriate efforts_. Margaret herself had read very few books except sermons in accordance to her mother's strict rules till marriage. Frederick cared little about how she occupied her time and that had been one thing she had always been thankful for. So she decided to throw caution to the wind and encouraged the children's fondness for reading. Jane was astonishingly good at languages and Margaret decided that she hadn't been entirely right to think that adding German on top of French and Italian would be too much. Elizabeth on the other hand had to coaxed and chastised into it. Mary was complacent. She would study because it was her duty.

At 9 and 7 respectively, the eldest two found themselves growing closer by day. In addition to the proximity of their ages, Jane's calmness and Elizabeth's enthusiasm drew to each other and now one could hardly be seen without the other. Margaret was quick to spot that Mary felt left out. She was too old to be a good companion to Kitty but too soft spoken to keep up with Jane and Lizzy. She was hoping that the situation would resolve by itself when one day it all came to head.

 **J - 9, E - 7, M - 6, K - 4, L - 2**

"Stop disturbing us Mary! Can you not see that we do not want you here? Go away!"

Just as Margaret opened the door, Mary rushed past her in tears. Jane stood in the middle of the room looking between Lizzy and the open door, expression torn while Lizzy stood trying to hide her guilt behind anger.

"Jane dear, please see to Mary" After a final glance at Lizzy, Jane rushed out and Margaret moved to close the door and sat on the couch.

"Come Elizabeth. Sit beside me"

Elizabeth cringed. Her grandmother only called her so when she was displeased. She tried to stomp down the fear and walked towards her grandmother, head thrown back. Margaret hid a smile at the adorable attempt to look brave.

Elizabeth threw herself down on the sofa only to straighten with a wince at a raised eyebrow.

"I know that there has been a distance between you two and Mary. Before we address that, am I right in saying that there is something else behind this outburst?"

The girl said nothing

"Elizabeth?"

The words came bursting out "Mama is mad at me for getting food on her dress even though it was Kitty who did it not me. Then Lydia came in and wanted the bouquet I was arranging because you told me I need to practice more and when I told her it wasn't finished, she started screaming and then Mama came and screamed at me and while I tried to explain it to mama Lydia destroyed all the flowers. I just wanted to talk to Jane and then Mary came in pestering us about listening to her music and - and - why is everyone so _vexing!?_

Margaret didn't know whether to feel amused or horrified at hearing Fanny's favorite word coming from Elizabeth "Calm down Elizabeth. Do not raise your voice."

She quickly clammed her mouth shut, face turning red. Margaret sighed and smoother down the front of her gown. "And you feel it is right to take your anger out at Mary? Shout at her like her mama does to you?"

Elizabeth looked down and shook her head. "A verbal answer please, Elizabeth"

"No"

"No. So this will not happen again?"

"No"

She caught the waver in her voice and sighed "I know that you find it _vexing_ Elizabeth" the girl looked suitable horrified at hearing the word "but that does not excuse being cruel to your siblings. But let that be. I trust you not to make the mistake again. Now we deal with Mary"

Margaret took a small hand in hers to lessen the scolding "Lizzy, Mary feels left out. Your mama takes care of Lydia and Kitty since they are too young. You and Jane are close. You spend hours holed up with your father. While I try to be there for all of you, Mary cannot yet participate in all the lessons and I do not have much free time."

Elizabeth's eyes looked glassy

"Imagine how lonely she must be feeling. She comes to you because she loves you"

Wobbling lips

"Do you realize how avoiding her must hurt her?"

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth sniffed

"Is it me you need to apologize to?"

She shook her head

"Words Lizzy"

"No"

Margaret put an arm around her and Elizabeth seemed to melt into her side "I'll apologize to Mary"

"You will"

"After a while"

She smiled and soothed her hand over brown curls

"As you wish"

The next day Margaret smiled when she saw Elizabeth sincerely congratulating Mary on her music and the radiant smile on the latter's face.

...

 **J - 10, E - 8, M - 7, K - 5, L - 3**

"I haven't heard anything about little Mr. Lucas in a while. How is he?" Margaret looked up from where she sat on the garden bench trying not to frown at Elizabeth who was seated on a low lying branch of the willow. While Margaret tried her best not to mirror her mother and mold them into typical society women, this type of scandalous behavior was not something she could accept. After one memorable occasion where she found Lizzy climbing with John Lucas after having told her the contrary, and following tears, a lesson about telling lies and much entreaties, they came to the agreement that she would only climb in the presence of her grandmother and that she would stop before she turned thirteen.

"I'm not talking to him"

"Oh?" She smiled at the glare on Lizzy's face "Why is that?"

"He said that Kitty is annoying and foolish"

Margaret looked up in surprise "He said that to you?"

"No" she said slowly "I was waiting for Mrs. Lucas in the sitting room. Mama had sent her some pie. I overheard John speaking to Maria about how Mama visited with Kitty. I didn't meant to overhear. They were just speaking loudly" she added though Margaret hadn't said anything.

"I see." she looked critically at her embroidery work before nodding in satisfaction "Tell me Lizzy, what do you think about Mrs. Long's eldest niece? Emily?

Lizzy looked puzzled "She is nice. Doesn't speak much but nice"

"But I distinctly remember you telling your sisters that you though she looked like our mare, Sally"

Elizabeth's face was so red that Margaret was worried for a moment "But- I did not mean to hurt her"

"I know dear" she smiled at her to show that she wasn't upset "Just think about it. John meant no insult. If he had said that to you, perhaps you could have taken offence. But he didn't. Also, it isn't exactly a secret that John does not like spending time with Kitty and Lydia since he thinks he is too old to play with children. So John is not even pretending to like Kitty only to complain behind her back."

"And Kitty _can_ be irritating sometimes but you told me all little ones might come across like that when I complained about Lydia. So maybe John wasn't lying. And last time when Maria kept asking John if she can have some of the meatballs Mrs. Long sent over, John told her it tasted like mud just so that he can eat them" Elizabeth said hesitantly, looking contemplative and Margaret was so fond of her; was so proud of her because she wasn't letting embarrassment get the better of her.

"See? His comment hurt you because Kitty is your sister. Lizzy, keep in mind : never leap into action without thinking things through. John is still very young. Too young to know not to speak such things aloud, let alone to think charitably. There might be a reason for his outburst. Remember this child, _never_ judge anyone without knowing the whole truth. Never."

"Yes grandmother"

"John is your friend, isn't he? If you are still unhappy with what he said, ask him why he said so. Be honest. Tell him you overheard him. Do not let things fester between you Lizzy. It will not help your friendship"

"Yes, grandmother"

"Good girl. But also remember that spreading malicious gossip is not the same as making a harmful comment. If John is going around telling people about Kitty instead of just saying that to his sister, it is an entirely different matter"

"If he does that I will punch him"

" _No_ Lizzy _._ You do not punch people-"

"A small punch grandmoth-"

" _Lizzy no_ "

* * *

 _ **Ah. Hello**_

 _ **I know it has been a long while but life. Writing doesn't come easy to me. I think and think and am not satisfied with anything. Add classes on top of that and well. Finally I thought I will just wing it and here we are.**_

 _ **I'm not happy with this one either but I didn't want to waste more time lest I do not update at all. The next chapter is a few paragraphs in and I'm hoping that I can make some kind of leeway before it becomes too busy.**_

 _ **An apology in advance because I haven't done a lot of research into the regency era and neither have I made an attempt at recreating the particular style of writing. I'm very sorry if I disappoint anyone due to inaccuracy or the content. I'll try my best.**_

 _ **Also**_

 **fire and flam, ale, MerytonMiss, Stargirl, Lady Nyshah, nanciellen, pigtails913, Andreakwl, QOP, K L Godevi, Pier,** _ **and all the**_ **guests** _ **! Thank you for your reviews. It is great to know what you think.**_

 _ **A guest pointed out that I had made a mistake regarding the age of the sisters. I have gone back and corrected it. Thanks for bringing it to my attention!**_

 _ **Another thank you for all the favs and follows**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Growing Up

Pride and Prejudice ain't mine.

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **J - 11, E - 9, M - 8, K - 6, L - 5**

"This is stupid. Who cares about silly flowers!"

"Lizzy!"

Margaret took a moment to feel happy about Jane speaking up. Two years ago the most she would have done was turn imploring eyes towards her sister.

"Lizzy, you know that accomplished women should learn how to properly embroider." Mary threw an uncertain glance at her grandmother and Margaret smiled at her. The 8 year old brightened. She needed someone to stoke her confidence.

"I'm saying the truth. I do not like all this elaborate embroidery in the first place. Nor do I care for dresses. Why should I learn this?"

Margaret reigned in her temper. Except the youngest two, the other children were doing spectacularly well. Jane was advancing well in French and Italian and showed interest in starting with German in time. Mary was moving along slowly in French. Over the year, she had started taking Jane along with her as she went around visiting the tenants. While the eldest two could the piano better than Mary, the latter showed faster improvement. The middle child's true love lay in the harp. Mary was the only one who had deigned to try the instrument and even Fanny had stood still, pleasantly surprised at the simple tunes Mary was starting with. The eldest two had started with Arithmancy and Lizzy was almost _frighteningly_ good at it, soaking up concepts like a sponge and demanding to know more. Seeing her bend over her book, deep in concentration reminded her of her George.

But.

Arithmancy aside, Lizzy was stubborn about everything else. She refused to learn Italian or German, despised embroidery beside the most basic lessons she had to do and would almost always be holed up with her father, reading.

Margaret was not happy.

She had tried to start with teaching Kitty and Lydia now but all Lydia had to do was scream and cry before Fanny would come to rescue her 'poor dear girl'. Kitty, content to follow Lydia and vying for her mother's attention, would be quick to follow. On some days, the second youngest could be persuaded to listen to her but most days she would scamper off as soon as Lydia realized that her favorite playmate was not with her.

And now Elizabeth was being purposefully wilful and no matter what, Margaret would not take this kind of disobedience from the child.

"I'm going to the library to Pa-"

"Elizabeth. **Sit down.** "

Elizabeth aborted her motion to stand up and looked down at her lap. Mary clutched at Jane's hand and both gazed at them worriedly.

"I have had enough of this from you. I let you go when you were tired. I agreed that you can stop learning Italian and German. But _this._ This is too much. I did not expect this from you Elizabeth."

The little girl said nothing.

"What is it that you are doing so importantly with your father? I let you read most of the day, Lizzy! So why are you being obstinate?"

Silence.

"Elizabeth."

She still refused to answer. Margaret sighed

"I'm very disappointed Elizabeth. Sad and disappointed. I had not though this of you. If you do not wish to learn, so be it. You can leave."

Her little shoulders were trembling at this point and while it broke her heart, Margaret did not move. She knew not how long she would be able to teach them and she was worried for her children. If this was what it took, she would do it.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth sniffed pathetically.

When Margaret merely sighed, Jane went to sit near Elizabeth and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking beseechingly at her grandmother.

"Lizzy, I understand that you do not find this interesting, but you _need_ to learn for your own good, child."

Lizzy sniffed again and nodded.

"Now come dear child. Tell grandmother what is wrong."

She rubbed her eyes messily - she decided to let the clumsiness go for once - and looked at her with teary eyes "It is just, Papa told me you might not allow me to do it but I _so_ wanted to and he was so proud of me and I did not want to disappoint either of you and I thought that if I was doing it then it won't matter-"

"Breath child." she said to the red faced girl

Lizzy took a deep breath and puffed her cheeks. Margaret had to hide a smile a that. Truly, the girl was so _adorable._

"Now. Calmly. What had your papa been teaching you?"

Lizzy worried her lips before closing her eyes and sitting up straight. "Papa has been teaching me Greek and Latin. And little bits of algebra"

Margaret started but then decided to approach it tactfully. "I see. But I thought you didn't like languages."

Lizzy seemed to relax a little seeing that she wasn't going to become mad at her "I don't, really. I saw that many books in the library were in other languages. Papa told me it was Latin and Greek. When I asked why weren't taught that, he said it is for men and that it would be unseemly for women to learn them. But I so love reading books and asked him if he could teach me. He told me you might not approve of it."

Oh she very well did _not._

Lizzy did not seem to want to stop now that she had started. "And a few weeks back when I saw him check the estate's ledgers I asked him about it and he was teaching me Math and it was so much fun! He told me that we can start on algebra. I help him check the accounts now grandmother" she aimed a brilliant smile at the mentioned "So I thought that I can study Latin and Greek instead of this. I am not being lazy, I swear. I just wanted to study..." she trailed off.

Margaret took a deep breath.

"...is that okay, grandmother?"

She set down the needlework and clasped her hands in her lap, pondering what to do before coming to a decision.

"Children, do you know why I am teaching you all this? To sew, to sing, to play music, to speak languages?"

"Because every gentle bred lady should know these things grandmother." Jane replied promptly.

She nodded "Yes. But more than that. Can you think of no other reason. Why do you think every lady should know all this?"

No one spoke as Margaret expected. They were still too young to give serious thought to such things.

"It is so that you can marry well."

"Marry?"

She did not want to have this talk but she had no choice "Yes. Marry. Sweethearts, these are the things that any eligible gentleman of means would expect from their wives. That is why it is important that we learn all this."

"But why? Shouldn't you marry for love?"

Margaret smiled sadly at Mary. It seemed Lizzy wasn't the only one reading one too many books "Children, that is not how the real world works. Yes, there are cases were couples marry for love but they are very very few and in between. Do not cling to that hope. It will only lead to disappointment."

"But what about Miss Burke who used to stay in Netherfield? She didn't play instruments or sing."

Margaret did not want to be having this conversation while they were still so young but

"Now. Listen to me. Women do not possess much power in this world. Especially the ones who are not of wealth. Their only means of securing a good life is through their accomplishments." she took a deep breath "or their dowry"

The children looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"You do not marry for love but rarely, dear ones. Men wish to have a wife they could be proud of. That they could show off. They want to be seen having a woman who can sing, dance, sew, mend, ease conversations, one who is an _ideal lady_. And without marrying, we gentle born have no means of securing comfort. That is why it is imperative that you are accomplished."

"What did you mean about the dowry, grandmother?" Jane asked, looking a little shocked.

"Another thing expected of us. If a woman comes with a good dowry, it will add to their husbands's capital, their wealth. So men will always prefer a woman with dowry. And a sizable dowry means that they are ready to overlook any lack of accomplishments. A good dowry and skills mean you will live a wealthy life. Miss Burke will marry comfortably despite her lack of skills because she had a good dowry backing her."

She cursed Thomas and Ferdinand for what she had to say next "And you girls do not have much of a dowry dear ones. You only have one thousand a year and that is _after_ your mama's death. So you must do your best to be as eligible as you possibly can."

"This isn't fair, grandmother" Elizabeth said softly "We are chosen for our money and our accomplishments, not for who we are. That isn't fair."

"I know it isn't, love" her heart broke for the children "but that is the way the world works. There is nothing we can do about it."

"But what if we didn't marry?" Mary's little face was determined. She was surprised that it wasn't Lizzy who asked first. "What if we stayed like this forever. We won't have to care what men thought."

Margaret felt the acutest of pain when she spoke next. "You do not have that option children. Our estate is entailed away. It means that it can only go to a male heir. So on your father's death it will go to your cousin Mr. Collins, your late grandfather's sister's that, you will be at his mercy. He can choose to turn you out or let you stay. Yes, you can go to the Phillips or the Gardiners but for how long? They have a family too."

They sat in silence for a minute before Margaret decided to so something about the glum atmosphere "Now cheer up. It isn't so bad. You are all beautiful, wonderful girls and you will be fine. Don't be morose. I believe with all my heart that you will all have a happy life."

Jane turned cheerful and even Mary had a tentative smile on her face. Elizabeth was still frowning.

"And Lizzie?" she looked up "You may continue your lessons with your papa but do not speak of it to anyone."

She nodded, relieved. But her eyes were still tumultuous.

 **J - 12, E - 10, M - 9, K - 7, L - 5**

Instead of Jane, it was Lizzy who was coming with her to see to the tenants and Margaret wasn't sure whether it was good idea or a bad one. While Jane was respected as young miss Bennet, Elizabeth was little Lizzie to them.

The tenants _adored_ her. On her first day, in the first house, Lizzie had broken all propriety by helping little Tommy get a hold of Mrs. Peach, his cat, by climbing atop a tree and things had only gone downhill from there. While Margaret was decidedly not happy about how Lizzie was acting, she was not blind to the devotion Lizzie commanded simply by not acting like a gentlewoman. She conversed freely with them, played with their children, asked them about the crops and remembered the little things they told her. Margaret decided she won't interfere before she knew more.

She had started taking Jane along with her and showing her how to manage to household. As loathe as she was to tell her to undermine her mother, she knew she had no choice. And while Jane was sad about it, she did realize her mother's mistakes and obediently learned.

It was on one such day that the topic came up. Margaret was thinking about taking Mary along with them too and sincerely starting on Politics, Geography and History. Her age was showing more clearly. The walks around the farm were hard on her knees and she slept for longer.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes dear?"

"How much does our farm make?"

"About 2000 pounds a year"

Lizzie was quiet for a while "So how come we do not have a dowry? Mr. Long makes 1000 a year and they are still part of the gentry"

Trust Lizzie to bring up such topics. She decided to be honest. "Lizzie. I know you love your papa but it does not mean that he is not without fault. Your father was not meant for this life, dear one. And now he has to live it, he does not put an effort into it. Both your parents spend more than they should - on clothes, ribbons and books - and your father has made no changes to the land in all the years he has been the owner of it."

Lizzie sounded incredibly sad as she spoke next "Do they not care about us? Even Papa?"

Margaret stopped and drew Lizzie to her in a hug "They do. Do not ever doubt that. You mother does not understand Lizzie. She thinks that as long as you dress prettily" - _and flirt-_ "you will find a man. As for your father" she sighed "he does not get the gravity of the situation. For him, his death, your marriage- they are all abstract concepts. He will not face it, till it knocks on his door. And by then, it will be too late to change anything."

She nodded against her chest. Margaret moved back and cupped her cheeks, kissing her on her forehead "Do not worry. You will be fine."

Lizzie smiled. She still looked unconvinced.

 **J - 13, E - 11, M - 10, K - 8, L - 6**

The day was lazy and Lizzy was painstakingly going through a Latin book, sitting beside her grandmother. After 10 minutes, the young girl let out a huff and closed the book before gently placing it on the table. Margaret was pleased to see that etiquette lessons were showing fruit. A year ago, there was good chance that Lizzie would have thrown the book. Good. She was becoming more ladyli -

"I'm booooored" she whined.

Margaret's eye twitched.

Lizzie _was_ bored. She had yet to spend many days without Jane or Mary at her side. At present, Jane was at the Gardiners' keeping her aunt company in her confinement. Mrs. Phillips had broken her leg and asked for a Bennet sister to keep her company. Margaret had sent Mary in the hope that Lizzie might grow closer to the youngest children. Jane with her unfailing kindness, always made time for them and Mary tried her best to make them interested in reading or in the piano - with no results. Lizzie was similar to her father in that she had no patience for their silliness and thus tried to limit her exposure to them.

It was somewhat a success. Last day, she had seen Lizzie laughing at one of Lydia's antics and spinning her around in the room. And when the youngest had called Kitty's hair ugly, Lizzie had soothed her and braided it with flowers she had plucked, much to her happiness. But today both the young ones were at the Lucas' with Fanny and -

"I'm bored grandmother."

"Why didn't you go with your mother? You could have seen Charlotte."

And wasn't that a surprise. Recently, Lizzie had become friends with the older Miss Lucas despite the 7 year gap in age between them. The 18 year old was astoundingly fond of the younger girl.

Lizzie looked mutinous. "One of her Mr. Lucas' friends is visiting. Mr. James Alcot. Charlotte is so _weird_ around him. Giggling and smiling and speaking softly. It is disturbing."

She hmm-ed "And why do you think she does that?"

Elizabeth looked startled. A few more minutes passed before she tried tentatively.

"It is because she wants to get married?"

"It probably is, Lizzy. Charlotte isn't very -ahem - _pretty._ " she put it delicately as Lizzie grimaced "Without a substantial dowry, she cannot afford to let an opportunity go. Do not judge her harshly Lizzie. If she does not find a husband, without much accomplishments, she will have no choice but to stay a spinster at her father's - and later, her brother's - mercy."

Lizzie nodded glumly "I do not like it" she took a deep breath "But what if someone likes us for who we are, grandmother? Jane is so kind and nice. And Mary is so intelligent and talented. Won't there be people who like us for who we are? What if I do not want to marry a gentleman"

Margaret scrutinized Lizzy carefully "It maybe be, Lizzy but men face pressures too. They have to think about the society, their family. People's opinions are fickle, dear. Remember what happened when Mr. Adam married his scullery maid? His mother left to move in with her sister, they are not often invited to any events, people ignore them and you must have heard how they are spoken of. Men must think of such things when they choose a bride. Women cannot even do that. If you were to marry beneath your station, not only will the entirety of your society looks down on you, but you will also be poor. You will not have money to employ servants and will end up working for yourself. And as gentle bred women, we do not have the skill to do that."

"It is not _fair."_

"I know Lizzie. Now" she turned towards the girl "if you are so bored, let us continue the Geography lessons."

"Nooo."

" _Lizzy!_ "

 **J - 14, E - 12, M - 11, K - 9, L - 7**

Margaret had manages to coax Thomas into agreeing to teach the eldest three horse riding. While Jane and Mary did well on their mare, Lizzie, with her love for walking did just enough so that she _could_ ride, if the circumstances demanded it.

The older girls were all doing wonderfully well. She was slowly letting Jane and Lizzy take over Mary's lessons save the languages. She no longer had it in her to visit the tenants and the job fell to them now. Mary alternatively went with Jane and Lizzie on their rounds. She had started showing Lizzie the strings of estate management, but decided that Mary could wait a little more longer.

On the flip side, there was little hope to improve the youngest two. Fanny would hear of nothing that could make her Lyddie upset and if Lydia wanted Kitty to play with her, she would. Margaret did not have the energy to quarrel. Raised voices gave her a migraine and she was _tired_.

When she approached Thomas, he refused to do anything which would have his wife encroaching into his library.

Fanny had decided that it was time to prepare Jane to come out in the society. She was astounded. Jane was still so young. She had to be 17 at the minimum before she was out. She had interfered and persuaded Fanny to wait at least till she was 16 citing that their weren't anyone good enough for Jane in the neighborhood anyway.

She took a deep breath. It didn't matter. Her children would be fine.

Now where was Lizzie? She had been spending an extraordinary amount of time with Thomas these days.

 **J - 15, E - 13, M - 12, K - 10, L - 8**

Elizabeth replaced the book about estate management and instead chose one on crops. She thought - _she knew_ she could do well. While she was no closer to shouldering the entire responsibility, she could suggest things. Beside that, she could see that she was better at the calculations than her Papa was. Perhaps...

She decided to wait longer before pitching her budding plan to her father.

* * *

 **Hello guys**

 **mmendoza688, Doris212, QOP, Reading In Moonlight, liysyl, hypergirl15, ChrisM0519, neverlate, eelarahs, Colleen S, LadyJaeza _and_ Guest. Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites too. I hope you are all enjoying this work.**

 **p.s. hypergirl15. As another person who reads voraciously, I sincerely hope you post something one day. It would be great to read your work and you can never have too many fanfictions. Good luck :D**

 ** _Ok. So these are things my friend told me I should clarify. What Margaret teaches them are things that_** _ **she** **believes in. I purposefully made it so that she doesn't even mention marrying a tradesman. As open minded as she appears to be, she is a product of her society and while accepting, she isn't supporting. I am trying to communicate the point of view of a character who is good and well intentional but is nevertheless bound to the experiences of the circumstances in which she grew up. My friend thought I should have made Margaret more liberal : taught the children to pave their own paths and all that. But I intend my Margaret to be a realist adhering to** **her viewpoint;** **not a revolutionary.**_

 _ **This is the same reason why marriage is stressed so much in this chapter. Because that is what Margaret is aiming for.** **She** **believes that the way to secure a good life for the children is to get them married properly. And from all that she has seen, it is.**_

 _ **Why does Margaret completely ignore the marrying for love bit? Simply because it is what she used to see. Even if there were people of the ton who married for love Margaret would probably not recognize it. Or it could even be that she does not want them to get their hopes up and become too idealistic.**_

 _ **Don't you think Elizabeth is a bit too preoccupied with the concept of marriage? I think so too. You will soon see why.**_

 _ **Got an idea about where this is going? The last bit is a clue. I'm not totally sold out on it but yeah. We will see how it goes.**_

 _ **And. Do you think I'm being too unrealistic of the girls' progress? While it isn't all that uncommon to see young children being skilled in various fields, I am a bit concerned I went a bit too fast with the characters. Let me know if you think it is too far-fetched, yeah?**_

 _ **See ya.**_


End file.
